Sweeter Than Revenge
by Queen Quenn of Nerdingham
Summary: Death is somewhat sweet and peaceful. War means victory and loss. Being me was painful. But there is nothing sweeter than revenge.(Warning Character Death Suicide War and Language P.S ALWAYS READ A/N) CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!# %
1. Mallory Meet's Max

**Authors Note: Hey I'm Quenn and I just wanted to say that this story is super important to me and that I want reviews after every chapter or else.**

**But anyways enjoy if you can.**

** Mallory Point Of View**

I walked down the river and thought about how long it's been since I'd seen my family, the thought made me want to puke but I didn't I mean so my siblings and I went our different ways. So I'll go back eventually, I hope. I all to soon reached my destination. I'm going to start my freshman year at Tribeca Prep. I was having some guy in a different grade show me around, fun. (Note sarcasm) I walked in the front doors and looked around, people crowded around lockers talking with different people laughing and all that. I rolled my eyes high school sucked especially when you were repeating it for like the hundredth time.

"Hello are you Mallory Grey?" A voice asked in my ear. I turned around to see a tall brown haired guy with a goofy smile on his face. "Yep that's me." I lied. My name is Mallory but my last name is not Grey it was Greybeck, but I changed it so no won would recognize the name. My siblings were here and I didn't want them to know where I was. "Well Mallory my names Max," He smile got bigger, "Max Russo."

**A/N Sorry it's short it will be longer next time.**

** -Quenn**

**P.S This takes place after the wizard competition and MALEX forever **


	2. Alex's Dream and Mallory's Necklace

**A/N Hey guys just wanted to say that though it might not be at the moment this story is very tragic and that I need reviews because I put so much work on this chapter. Oh by the way Mallory's necklace (this chapter) is very important this is what it looks like:**

** silver_plated_dreams_come_true/thing?id=10652974**

**I have one just like it… soooooooooo yeah on with my masterpiece!**

**Alex P.O.V**

_I stood in front of the girl, she looked about fourteen, her smile enchanted me, her gray eyes looked like crystals in this light her brown hair was a little past her jaw line and she was about 5' foot, and clasped around her neck was a silver necklace that read 'Dreams Come True'. "Come on," she spoke in a sing song voice as I followed her into the darkness._

I woke up suddenly gasping for breath when I realized where I was on the bright orange couch at the counter was Juliet, Harper, and Masons younger sister Jackie (It was really Jacqueline but if you called her that it would be the last thing you do, just like if you called me Alexandra) talking about Harpers stupid yarn dress.

"Alex what's wrong?" Juliet asked me concerned, I haven't told anybody but I've been having dreams like that every time I close my eyes.

I give Juliet an, "I'm fine" before walking down towards the sub shop absent mindedly. Ignoring my phone as it rings.

**Max P.O.V**

"Well Mallory My names Max," I smiled more, "Max Russo."

The girl standing in front of me had crystal like gray eyes and brown hair that went a little past her jaw line. She was about 5' foot and there was a silver 'Dreams Come True' necklace clasped around her neck. (A/N sound familiar Mallory is the girl from Alex's nightmare guess you weren't expecting that) "SO… were did you move her from?" I ask quietly I'm surprised she heard me. "Um… I've kind of lived her in New York for awhile and I move around A LOT so I really… don't remember." She states in a whisper. "Anyways I'm required to tell you about all are wonderful programs art club, archery, alien language league,"

"-Alien language league what dork started that?" She asks. I look down, "My brother Justin Russo did." I say quietly. Ever since the wizard completion it seems like Alex and Justin are the center of everything, even my teachers compare me both to Alex and Justin. But I just wanted NOT to bring them up. Once my words are out she quickly pulls me aside, "Justin Russo," She asks quietly, "As in Professor Justin Russo, and if so then your sister is THEE Alex Russo! I didn't know they had a brother." "You're a wizard?" I ask quietly.

She shakes her head as she says, "NO but I'm something." And we come to an unsaid agreement that we would stop the conversation and I would NOT start it up again.

**Jared P.O.V**

I walk into the Russo's sub shop Gwen at my side as I walked. I looked at my sister,

Let me just say that Gwen really did not look like a Greybeck. First of all, she had blonde hair, and looked about seven. She was paler than me and the rest of my siblings, and her eyes were green. She held no similarities to anyone in our family, but we never questioned it.

Alex was standing at the counter talking to Justin. Alex currently looked like she had just gotten hit by a bus. First of she was really pale, and she looked kinda lifeless. There were bags under her eyes and she was much skinner than she was a couple of days ago.

When I'm close enough to hear their conversation I speak, "Hey guys." My voice is low and whisper like. Alex looks at me then at Gwen then speaks, "Oh hey…" Her voice trails of and it sounds kind of raspy.

"Okay," Justin says to me, "Tell me I'm not the only one who thinks my sister got hit by a bus." I nod before turning to Gwen who nods again. "See, Alex you DO look as bad as I said you did." Justin says before turning and walking into the lair with Alex's death glare trailing behind. "So, why are you guys here." Alex asks once he's gone. "I was wondering," I started, "If you'd seen Mason I haven't actually seen him in awhile?" She shakes her head before walking back up stairs her face expressionless and her walking slow and painful as she wraps her arms around herself.

**Mason P.O.V**

I stood alone in the empty warehouse and looked at the pictures in front of me, on was of me and Alex, we were sitting on the steps to this same warehouse and I was reading she was sitting next to me her head buried in my neck I was smiling but in this picture you couldn't see that she was to. We never knew who took the picture but we really didn't care, I took this picture from Alex when she was asleep, I couldn't let her see me like this or at all.

The second of me and my family, Mallory, Gwen, Jackie, Jared, and me. We were all smiling and laughing, and we looked like a perfect family but that was the last day any of us really saw Mallory happy, she got really distant then left. And the same thing was happening to Alex. What if she left like Mallie (pronounced mal- ie) did? I pushed the thoughts away as I looked around the warehouse it was almost entirely empty except for the table in the center. I placed the pictures on the table before I turned and left, I wasn't expecting to find anything here, I just wanted to be alone.

**A/N So review and stuff promise to update soon.**

**-Quenn**


End file.
